A Beautiful Disaster
by is123
Summary: Kimiko Sasaki, a tomboy from the United States, moves in with her old family friend Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka in Japan. She becomes involved in the whirlwind of the Ouran high School Host Club. What could the group of boys and Haruhi have in store?


Chapter One: Bring on the Storm...

---

"Ouran High School?!" The young girl whined, "BUT THAT'S THE RICH PEOPLE'S SCHOOL!" She complained.  
"You are rich!" The grown man snapped at the girl's complaint.

"Oh....Right." The girl mumbled, "Well, in my defense, I never see any of that money, anyways!" Yet, she slowly looked down as the man glared at her. She was a young girl of the age of seventeen with choppy, messy blonde hair hiding her quite lovely face, and dressed in a messy t-shirt and loose jeans that hugged her body; she seemed tired and aggravated as she continued to argue with the older man. Unlike the girl, the stern blonde man was poised properly and dressed in an elegant kimono that revealed his wealth and status as the head of the house. Even though he seemed quite irritated at the girl laying lazily in front of him, his rather handsome face remained untouched by lines or blemishes. The two angrily stared at each other, neither wanting to back down from the current argument.  
"You are going to attend Ouran High School with Mitsukuni and Takashi, and be the proper young lady your father wants you to be! You understand?!" The man continued to snap at her.

"BUT HANINOSUKA-SAN-!" The girl complained once again.  
"KIMIKO SASAKI! No buts!! This discussion is over!" The man snapped as he left the young girl's room, leaving her frustrated.  
"NYA!!! Hunny! This is all your fault! Now, your dad is making me go to your school!!" Kimiko Sasaki complained as a beautiful blonde haired boy slyly came out from under her bed. He was extremely cute, and didn't hide that fact at all; he carried his little stuffed bunny in his hand and stared sweetly at the girl in front of him.

"Oh! C'mon! It will be so fun for you to come to my school~ Everyone would love you!" Mitsukuni Haninosuka said, smiling, while Kimiko continued to glare at him.  
"Why, you little-" Kimiko mumbled under her breath.  
"Well, I am gonna go meet Takashi-kun! See you tomorrow!" Hunny said sweetly as he ran out of Kimiko's room before she could object.  
"UGH! I have been here for two days and THIS happens!" Kimiko snapped aloud. Kimiko fell onto the bed which now belonged to her and took out a small, purple book with a fairly sturdy lock on it, and opened up and turned it onto a new page and began to write:

_Dear Dad,_

_Yes, I am finally here in Japan, and in the ever-so-grand Haninosuka manor, with its delightfully decorated slide doors and the many kimono-dressed servants wandering about-and not hiding their stares at my suddenly interesting face. (If you haven't noticed the sarcasm, then you don't know me at all, Dad.) _

_But, I won't complain. Hunny's family have been very nice-despite the unfortunate incident where they nearly ambushed me at the airport. Did you know it was custom here in Japan to fight someone the minute you see them? Yeah, me neither.  
I really wish I was back in the United States with you, helping you run the dojo there. But I know you are too busy to deal with the little Miss Kimiko, the drama queen. So, you did what you had to- shipped me off to Japan to live with a bunch of overly attractive and valiantly aggressive rich, noble family. You're undying devotion to me brings tears to my eyes, Dad.  
Don't worry I will forgive you...eventually. Maybe if I ever survive attending your old school, Ouran High School. (Again, my sarcasm better shine through, dear Father.)_

_Well, all I can do for now is write to you in this little journal you gave me before I left the U.S. I still remember you saying: "Write everything in that journal, Kimi! Even if you meet a wonderful young man, write his name, his looks, and his address, you know, for future reference."_

_Although I would love to see beat up my prince charming, I doubt I will have any juicy news for you, but I will continue writing and mail this to you when it's done. Promise. By the way, Mr. Haninosuka sends his regards-as well as his assurance that I will be tortured at the upper class Ouran High School. Next time you wanna ship me out of the country, make sure your friends/business partners are not totally cracked in the head. Kay? Thanks. _

_Hunny and, apparently Usa-Chan, say hello as well. If they weren't so darn cute, I would have tried to kill them-and gotten a few nasty bruises in the process. So, if next time you see me and you don't recognize my puffy, black and blue face, then you know why.  
But again, they have been nice enough (when they are not trying to force me into a pink kimono) and haven't been treating me like Cinderella, I would say that's a pretty good sign, no? So, I am sure it won't be so bad._

_I miss you already and can't wait to see you. Love you, Dad_

_Love,  
You're Adorably Stubborn Daughter_

_Kim_

Kim closed the little book, locked it, and placed it under her pillow. She stared around at the simple, sweet room that Hunny's family kindly set up for her. As she had written, she had just arrived in Japan from the United States and was no living with the rich and noble Haninosuka family, who were business partners and close friends with her own family, the Sasaki family, which was also noble and rich, especially outside Japan. As a favor to his old fan, Haninosuka-San, Hunny's father, took in Kim as if she were family and agreed to look after her. And now, Kimiko Sasaki was to begin her first day in high school-Ouran High School, much to her dismay. She had heard several stories of the upper-class Japanese high school, where name came first and money came second, with education some place after that.

"Man," Kim sighed, "I just know it isn't gonna end well." Kim sighed as she crawled under the covers, in hopes of hiding from her first day at Ouran High School.

---

**The Next Day**

"Please, can I not go?! Pretty please! With sugar on top! I'll do anything," Kim whined as Mr. Haninosuka began dragging her to the car, which was already prepared and parked in front of the Haninosuka manor complete with a driver and tinted windows.  
"Now, Kimi-" Mr Haninosuka started.  
"KIM!! I hate it when people call me 'Kimi'" Kim whined, but Mr. Haninosuka simply ignored her as he continued.  
"Now, now! I'll be sending you off to your first day today. Unfortunately, Mitsukuni and Takashi have already left to handle some Host Club matters-" Mr. Haninosuka said before Kim cut hm off again.  
"A-a Host Club? There really is such a thing in a school!" Kim said in utter shock.  
"Yes, of course," Mr. Haninosuka said as if it were normal, "Now, they will be waiting for you in the Third Music Room after school. Unfortunately, your uniform is not prepared for some strange reason." He finished.

"_Of course not, since I burned it the minute it came in the mail." _Kim thought as she sighed to herself.  
"Now, although you do not have to wear it today, COULD YOU AT LEAST TRY TO LOOK LADY-LIKE?!" Mr. Haninosuka snapped at her as he looked over Kim's appearance. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that were torn at the knees, a wrinkled purple t-shirt that revealed the thin black camisole she wore underneath, and sneakers that looked as if they had gone through hell and back; her hair was a mess and tightly fitted under a blue cap she wore upon her head.  
"What? What is wrong with what I look?!" Kim said looking at herself as Mr. Haninosuka sighed._  
_"Honestly, how do you expect to grab young men attention if you aren't dressed in a girly way?" He asked.

"Well, since I don't have any intention of grabbing anyone's attention, I think I'll be okay. This may sound shocking, but I am actually going to school to learn!" Kim said with a fake gasp. Mr. Haninosuka simple sighed once more as they reached the door of the car, which was opened by a young driver.  
"Off you go," Mr. Haninosuka said as Kim jumped in the car, "And please, try to not cause any trouble."  
"Sir, yes, sir." Kim said with a smirk, "Scouts honor!" She laughed as the door closed and the car began driving towards Ouran High School...

---

"What room was it again? The third music room?" Kim said to herself as she walked the halls of Ouran High School after class had ended. Her day as a second year student at Ouran High School was very uneventful, despite the various stares she received from her fellow classmates, who were surprised at her appearance and attitude. She went through every class the same way: Being introduced to the class, sitting through a long, tedious lesson as she happened to learn a lot of the information taught when she was in the U.S., and moving on to the next class. Luckily, not many people, whether out of nervousness or politeness, had approached her throughout the day, which suited her just fine. However, there was one rather rumbustious blonde man in her class, who even Kim had to admit was rather handsome, that took every chance he could to speak with her and welcome her to the class, when he wasn't being ogled over by many other girls. Although Kim thought it was nice of him to do so, she was not a big fan of his energy at the moment, and therefore, ignored his attempts for the most part; she didn't even catch his name even when he repeated it in every class. The only thing Kim did take note of was the other good-looking, dark-haired young man who wore simple glasses that accompanied the blonde one seemingly everywhere; he was quiet and quite suave, so Kim found it strange that he would accompany such an energetic guy. However, Kim got over this strange event and carried on with her day, counting the minutes she could meet up with Hunny and leave to her home-well, temporary home anyway.

"AH! The third music room!" Kim said as she reached the door and opened it-only to find something that made her fall back on the floor when she walked in to the third music room of Ouran High School.

"Ah~ I see you could not wait, my dear~" A blonde boy-the same boy from her class-stated in a very silky voice as Kim stared at the scene in front of her. There they were: seven utterly gorgeous men dressed in various pirate costumes, which were obviously made to make them look more attractive.

"We have not opened yet; you should have waited. It is not nice for you to disobey a Captain's orders, princess, for it could put you in danger." The blonde man, who was obviously dressed as the captain with his hat and long, red coat, said as he approached Kim and bend down on one knee to carry her face in his hands.  
"Oi! Hands off, pretty boy!" Kim snapped, suddenly recomposing herself as she jumped up and stood straight.  
"EH?! Kimi!" Kim heard a cute voice sing; she looked around to see Hunny, dressed in a stripped pants and a tie-up shirt with Usa on his shoulder with an eye patch on its beaded eye. He was currently sitting on the back of a tall young stern-looking man.  
"H-Hunny?!" Kim said, blinking, "What is going on?!" Kim demanded.  
"What do you mean?! You are the one who came here, looking for our...services," She heard two voices say. She turned to see identical twins with red hair and black bandanas tied around their foreheads.  
"Why are there two of you?" Kim asked in a daze, "Wait! What services?!"  
"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, Kimiko Sasaki," The man with glasses that Kim recognized was from her class.  
"How do you know my name?!" Kim snapped but was suddenly interrupted by a sudden, slight gasp that came from the tall dark-haired man who was carrying Hunny.  
"K-Kimiko?" He said, sounding slightly confused, but remaining stern and poised.

"Eh? Who are-" Kim started before she was interrupted.  
"Now, onto your preference!" The blonde man said once again, "You can have your choice of any of us!" He finished as he began introducing the members of his club:  
"Me, President Tamaki Suoh, the Princely type, and the most popular." He said as he flashed a pose.  
"Kyoya Otori, Vice-President and the 'cool type'" He said as he pointed to the man wearing glasses who simply gave a smile.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil types" He said as he pointed to the twins.  
"Now, let's play the 'Who is Hikaru Game?'" They said together before Tamaki Suoh continued.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type," He said as he pointed to the pretty-faced boy that Kim didn't notice before. The boy was dressed as a cabin boy and seemed somewhat annoyed, but he smiled none the less.  
"Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninosuka, the Lolita type!" Tamaki continued as he pointed to Hunny, as Kim seemed to glare at him.  
"You? In a club like this?!" Kim snapped, surprising everyone at her comment, except Tamaki who simply continued.

" And lastly, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the wild type!" Tamaki finished before Kim let out a rather loud gasp.  
"M-M-MORI-KUN!" Kim said as she stared in disbelief.  
"Eh? You know our wild type?" Tamaki said, confused.  
"Y-You're in a perverted club like this too?! AND YOU MADE HUNNY JOIN TOO?!" Kim snapped, somewhat angrily Mori simply stared at her, speechless.  
"Oh, that's right~ You and Mori haven't seen each other in over 7 years~" Hunny stated as he stared back and forth between Kim and Mori.  
"You have changed, Kimi," Mori said quietly.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to get so tall and big and-" Kim stopped herself as she shook her head.  
"Um, Mori-San, Hunny-San, you know this girl?" Haruhi stated politely.  
"Yes~" Hunny said as he ran towards Kim and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Me and Kimi have known each other since we were born~"  
"Oi. Don't call me _Kimi_. It's just Kim." Kim sighed as she held Hunny, but she then noticed the shocked faces of everyone else, except for Kyoya.

"You see, Hunny's father and Kimiko's father had been childhood friends and business partners, even when Miss Sasaki's family moved to the United States. And so, Hunny and Miss Sasaki have been childhood friends as well. However, certain circumstances," Kyoya paused as Kim seemed to frown a bit, "Caused Mr. Sasaki to send his daughter back to Japan, where Hunny's family openly accepted her as if their own daughter, so she currently resides at the Haninosuka residence." Kyoya explained as Kim just blinked at him.  
"Why does he know so much?" Kim said, sounding quite confused.  
"Yes~ Kim used to live in Japan until her family moved to the U.S when she was 10~ We were great friends even after she left, because she visited us for a little bit every summer~" Hunny sang.  
"And so, Mori knew you too?" Hikaru...Or is it Kaoru...Kim couldn't tell-But one of the twins asked.  
"W-Well, me and Mori used to know each other when I lived in Japan. But once I moved, I never got a chance to see him in my visits," Kim stated, "WAIT! Why am I sharing my life story with you?! I'm out of here!" Kim stated as she put Hunny down and began to spin around to head for the door, until she tripped and landed on something quite hard.

"Ow," Kim heard herself, and another feminine voice say. Kim looked up to see she had landed on Haruhi, but as she stared at the confused boy, something seemed strange to her. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"You...You...YOU'RE A GIRL!!" Kim screamed as she stared at Haruhi. When Kim fell on top of her, she noticed that Haruhi's body didn't feel like a body of a normal man as it was softer, more fragile, and had slight curves, which men normally did not have, not that Kim knew of. That, along with Haruhi's voice and face, helped Kim put the pieces together in her head. But before she could say another world, one of the twins (Hikaru? Kaoru? She still could not tell.) grabbed her by the arm and lifted her.  
"Now~ It is time for you to leave!" They both said as they tried to drag her out of the room, but Kim was determined to stay. And so she grabbed each arm of both twins and twisted them behind their backs.

"OW! Oi! Let go, you crazy chick!" One of them stated-She was going to have to learn the difference already.  
"I see that a business partnership with the martial art family, the Haninosuka family that is, seems to have made you quite a fighter yourself," Kyoya said.

" What is going on here?!" Kim demanded as she let the poor twins go, "Why is there a girl...dressed up as a guy...in a Host Club?! Why is there even a Host club in a SCHOOL?!" Kim snapped, getting quite frustrated with this entire situation.  
"Kimi..." Mori started, which shocked everyone that he was rather talkative with the Host Club's new visitor.  
"Don't call my Kimi! It is _Kim_! You of all people should know that!" Kim snapped at him.  
"That's right~ You and Takashi were always very close before you moved~" Hunny chuckled.  
"You!" Kim said, pointing at Haruhi, making a point to change the subject, "Are you really a girl?!"  
"Yes," Haruhi said simply, much to the dismay of the other characters.  
"OI! That was meant to be a secret, Haruhi!" One of the twins stated.  
"Um. Which one are you again?" Kim asked, laughing nervously.  
"It's okay that Kim knows~ Right, Tamaki?" Hunny sang.  
"I suppose. As long as she does not tell anyone," Tamaki started before running towards Haruhi, who still seemed indifferent to the entire situation, "Because as Haruhi's father, I want to protect her identity with my life~ So, if you dare tell-"  
"I won't tell anyone!" Kim said quickly.  
"Very well, then-" Kyoya started.  
"But can I be a boy too?" Kim asked, seriously.  
"NO!" The other twin snapped.  
"For the love of all things good, which one are you again?!" Kim snapped.  
"Oh, I am Kaoru," The twin said, and Kim made a mental note to try and remember that fact.  
"Okay! Wait. Why can't I be a boy?!" Kim whined.  
"Because Kimi-Chan looks too much like a girl~" Hunny sang, as he pointed out that, unlike Haruhi, she had a more developed body with detailed curves.  
"Damn puberty," Kim sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Now, Miss Sasaki, I suggest that you shall begin working here from now, as a waitress," Kyoya suddenly stated.  
"Excuse me! You suggest I do what, where?!" Kim snapped at him.  
"Now, that you know our Club's little secret, we can't have you run around freely," Kyoya explained.  
"That is true! As President, I ask you to become our female helper in the Ouran High School Host Club," Tamaki said with a pose.  
"Boy, it will be fun to have you around," One of the twins joked as Kim glared at them.  
"So, who are you? Thing 1 or Thing 2?" Kim stated.  
"We have names, you know," The twin mumbled, glaring back at her.  
"Hikaru, leave her alone," The other twin, who Kim assumed was Kaoru stated.  
"YAY! Now, we can eat cake together everyday~" Hunny said as he hugged Kim as she looked at Mori for some sort of comment, but he simply blinked at her.  
"Don't I get a say in this?!" Kim snapped.  
"Nope!" Everyone said simply.  
"O-Oi.." Kim sighed.  
"Now~ I believe it is time to put our lovely lady into a dress to fit our services~" Tamaki announced, as the twins appeared by his side carrying various beauty products.  
"Oh no! No! No! NO!" Kim snapped as she jumped and hid behind Mori.  
"Sick 'em, Mori!" Kim said, commanding him as Mori seemed to get into some sort of stance.  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" The twins snapped. Suddenly, a sound of a cell phone rang; it was coming from Mori. He picked it up and simply listened for a few moments and then hung up.  
"Huh? What is...IT?!" Kim suddenly snapped as Mori seemingly picked her up and walked towards the twins.  
"Mr. Haninosuka said to make sure you look like lady before I return you home," Mori said simply.  
"Ha-ha~ Dad is always trying to get you to be more pretty, that's all~" Hunny sang.  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE PRETTY! PUT ME DOWN!!" Kim tried to struggle as Mori held her, with the twins and Tamaki attempting to make her look a bit more lady-like.  
"I hate you all with great intensity right now!!" Kim snapped.  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kyoya said with a smile as Haruhi and Hunny watched Kim struggle.  
"I SWEAR, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL INTO WOMEN!! I MEAN IT!" Kim snapped, but nothing she could say could stop the excited twins and president and the loyal Mori...

---

_Dear Dad,_

_Once again, I have managed to get myself into a big mess. I am part of the Ouran High School Host Club now, with apparently six other boys, well, seven actually, which include Hunny and Mori. You remember Mori, right? Well, he is apparently in a Host Club. Shocking? I know!  
Yes, I am the official waitress of the Ouran High School Host Club. Classy, isn't it? Oh, and they put me in a lacy dress and painted my nails and put my hair in curlers and put makeup on my face. I honestly thought I was going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. It was horrible.  
So, now, my adventures with the Ouran High School Host Club have begun._

_The disaster has found its way into the clouds. Bring on the storm...  
_

_Love,_

_Your Lovely Hostess,  
And Daughter,_

_Kim._

_---_

~To Be Continued...~


End file.
